Blizzard
by iLinnie
Summary: A letter, a blizzard in December and two former high school sweethearts who never really got closure. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting a Drabble fic. Expect a lot of short updates over the next week. **

**Love, Linnie**

* * *

**I.**

_Edward_

I never thought I would step foot in Forks again. New York was my home now.

But as I got off the plane in Seattle the day after Christmas and made my way through the Olympic Peninsula, I wondered why I never got back. Once upon a time, it was my home. And people visited their previous home, right? Well, not for me.

But when I got that letter on Christmas morning in my mailbox, it was like a Christmas miracle and I knew I needed to go home. Or at least go back to the place where I grew up.

The 'Welcome to Forks' sign made me smile. I had a few good memories at that sign.

The weather forecast on the radio predicted, it was going to snow pretty hard in the northern states of the US, so I was glad I managed to get here before all would be closed off and I would have been stuck in the middle of nowhere.

When I reached a familiar street, I suddenly got very nervous. But it was too late to back out now, I had come a too long of a way.

I got out of the car, walked over the snow-covered lawn and knocked on the door of a place where I had spend many days.

When she opened the door, my heart skipped a beat. "Bella," I uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

_Bella_

When I opened the door, he was the last I expected to see on my front porch. It had been 8 years since I last saw him.

"Edward…" I said.

We must have stood there at the door in silence for a few minutes, before I realized he was shivering.

Of course, he was. It was December; the middle of winter and a blizzard was approaching Forks.

"Come inside," I told him

"How long have you been in Forks?" I asked. I didn't really know what to say. I mean, why ever after these years would he standing on my front porch the day after Christmas.

"I landed at SeaTac 4 hours ago," he responded, while looking me right in the eyes.

So he probably didn't even go home to say hello to his parents. He must have a serious good reason for coming here then, if he didn't even see his family yet.

"I got a letter from Maddie."


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

_Edward_

"How is she?" I wanted to know.

I only saw her once in the hospital, a few hours after she was born. I got one picture with her and I carried it in my wallet at all times.

"She's doing good, she's in second grade right now." She smiled while talking about her. I always loved when she smiled. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" she asked.

It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it; the letter; the reason I was here.

I nodded. I did want a cup of hot chocolate. Especially in this weather.

While she went to the kitchen, I saw the pictures on the mantelshelf. There were pictures of her parents, pictures of a younger Bella, pictures of a younger girl – that was probably Maddie – and what surprised me the most – a picture of Bella and I at our Senior prom.

Was she still holding on to what we used to be?

She got out of the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate. She handed one to me, as she sat in one of the couches, stirring her cup.

I took a sip, but it was still hot, so I put it down and I sat on the other couch.

There was a silence. Was it uncomfortable? No, I didn't think. She was just surprised by my appearance.

"She looks so much like you," I broke the silence.

She finally stopped stirring her hot chocolate and as she looked up, I noticed a tear in her eye.

* * *

**Read and Review, please ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

_Bella_

"She looks so much like you."

A tear rolled on my cheek. I turned around, walking toward the fireplace, where a fire was shuddering with heat. I didn't want him to know that I cry. "I know."

"She's an exact carbon copy of you as a young girl."

"Well, we share the same genes," I muttered. I managed to stop the tears.

I breathed in, I breathed out. This was already a hard period and him being her only made it worse. I hadn't got a clue what Maddie wrote, but it must have been something, if he came all the way out to New York.

I hadn't realized he was standing behind me until I felt his breath in my neck. It gave me shivers. Did he know what this does to? What it still does to me?

"Edward," I whisper.

I slowly turned around. He was dangerously close.

I looked into his eyes and he had this look again. It was impossible to describe it to somebody else, but I knew that look out of a thousand. It was the look he gave just before he was going to kiss me.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

_Edward_

As she turned around, facing me and as I stared into her beautiful eyes, she had this look in her eyes; that look that said she wished to be kissed.

"I'm not going to kiss you," I whispered.

She didn't exactly say the words, but I knew she wanted to know the reason.

"I don't think my girlfriend would like that."

Her facial expression immediately changed from hopeful and desire to hurt and rejection.

"I didn't want you to kiss me," she contradicted herself. I knew she was wrong, but I gave her this one. I wasn't going to argue with her. Not right now at least.

"Where is she?" I changed the subject.

"She's having a sleepover at her best friend Sutton's house. It was her birthday yesterday," she answered as she walked around the room. She didn't want to look me in the face anymore. I couldn't blame her. After everything that happened, it was difficult.

But really, we needed to stop avoiding the big elephant in the room. So I asked.

"Maddie wrote that you tried to take your own life."

* * *

**Are you all gonna kill me now?**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

_Bella_

"So you flew all the way to the other side of the country to see if I was still alive," I uttered, "Your phone didn't work?"

"Bella…" he tried to interrupt me, but I wouldn't let him. I needed to get this said. "I didn't try to kill myself, okay," I continued, "Maddie found me in my bedroom, asleep, with all of her medication next to me. One of the bottles had fallen down, with the pills spread all over the place."

Seeing his emotionless face, he didn't believe.

"I could never commit suicide. Even after everything that happened, I will not leave Maddie behind. She's the only thing I have left ."

Finally, there seemed to be a bit of emotion in his eyes. It was like he was … relieved? "You still have me?" he gently said.

That probably wasn't supposed to come out as a question.

I didn't respond to that. I knew he would always be there for me, but it didn't change the fact that something supposedly bad had to happen before he came to see me.

"I think I better go to my parents," he said after he realized he wasn't getting a reaction after his comment.

I nodded. It was probably for the best. Nothing more needed to be said tonight.

He grabbed his jacket from the sofa, looked one last time at me before moving to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII.**

_Edward_

When I opened the door, a breeze of cold wind touched my skin. I looked around outside and I was blown away by a snow carpet that covered the world.

It was beautiful. Endearing. Magical.

I felt Bella's presence next to me. She was as amazed as I was.

And then she grabbed my hand. And it made me smile.

"I think you should stay here," she said after a moment of remarkable silence.

Did I hear what I just think she said? I gradually moved my head towards her.

"I mean, it would be irresponsible of me to let you go ride your car in this weather. It might be beautiful, but also quite terrifying," she explained herself.

I was … a little bit disappointed maybe? But I covered quickly – I hoped – to not let her see my disappointment. "Yes, of course."

She smiled and she lead me back inside – we were still holding hands.

We passed her bedroom – of course, what was I thinking – and let me to another bedroom. "I don't have a spare bedroom, so I hope you don't mind using Maddie's bed," she told me, "I think I have some sweats in my bedroom you can use." And she left the room.

Maddie's room was nothing liked I thought it would be. Most girls her age had a very girly girl room; most likely pink with poster of her idols, but not her. Her room was pretty neutral; brown-beige colours with posters of endangered animals like an elephant or the sea otter. The only girly in her room was her name 'Madison' in pink centered on the wall near her bed.

"You haven't changed a bit," a voice suddenly said behind me.

* * *

**Last chapter of the night! See you tomorrow! **


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

_Bella_

"Oh my god, you're scared me," he said.

It wasn't my intention to scare him. But as he looked around in Maddie's room, I couldn't help but notice that he was just the same as the boy I fell in love with.

I smiled.

"You are, you know." Sure, he was a little older, but the look in his eyes, his different kind of smiles, the way he made me feel, hadn't changed at all.

"Thank you," he replied. It didn't look like he was going to say anything more, so it was time to leave.

I gave him the sweat pants and said goodnight.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said.

I nodded, gave him an appreciative smile and made my way out of the room.

"We need to talk tomorrow," he said then when I was almost out of the room.

I didn't turn around. "I know." And then I left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX.**

_Edward _

_"A unexpected severe snow storm has struck the north east of the US. All airports are shut down and all major highways are closed off. Authorities are advising everyone to stay inside and do not go outside. Forecasts are saying it will only get worse the next few hours. We'll keep you updated…" _

Bella was watching the TV, when I entered the kitchen the next morning.

"So it looks like you're stuck here for a while," she said as she turned off the TV and walked over to the kitchen island, where a hot coffee was waiting for her.

"Don't you need to work today?" I asked.

"I'm an author. I work when I want and where I want."

She wrote books. That had always been her dream. But why have I never heard about any of her books then? "I use a pseudonym," she replied and I didn't even know I had said that out loud.

"Yes, you did."

Dammit, I did again.

"I need to call Maddie." She took off to her bedroom, where presumably her cell phone would be.

I followed her. I knew it was wrong to easterdrop, but I couldn't help myself.

"You stay there, okay Maddie? It's terrible outside …. Don't Bella me! You are going to stay at Sutton's place … Don't worry about me. I'm not alone … Yes, I have an old friend over. I'll be fine. ... I'll love you, Maddie. I'll call you later."

And then she turned around and discovered I heard everything. But she didn't call it on me.

"Breakfast?" she asked instead.

* * *

**How many people are actually reading this? **


	10. Chapter 10

******So this one's for Ellen! Finally a bit of explanation of the past ;-)**

* * *

**X.**

_Bella_

"Do you think we would have made it?" I asked as we sat at the breakfast table.

The look in his eyes told me that he wasn't expecting that question. "What? You were the one who wanted to talk."

"But now?"

"Yes, why not?" I expressed, "It's not like we're going somewhere today."

He stopped eating his oatmeal.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Arrg," I started, "Do you think things would have been different if we had given the long-distance relationship thing a shot?"

"I don't know, Bella," he replied. His eyes told me that I touched a sensitive subject. "I thought that was what you wanted for me… For me to go to college in NYC without any strings attached and you staying behind here in Forks for your senior year."

"I never said that," I raised my voice, "That was what everyone else was saying. A relationship with one in college and one still in high school would never work; doomed to fail. You just assumed I thought the same."

He stood up and slowly walked over to where I was still sitting. He was standing awfully close.

"You think we could have made it?" he whispered, looking me directly in the eye.

"I know we would have."


	11. Chapter 11

**XI.**

_Edward_

"Remember that morning a few days before you left for New York?"

We were lying on the sofa after eating breakfast. The declaration that she knew we would have made it. It put things in a total new perspective. I was such a dick, because I thought she had given up on us. Actually, I was the one who had given up.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, "You told me about a dream you had about a girl that had visions about the future and then went back in time to save the ones she loved."

She had been scared, because it had felt so feel. She never would have thought that it would some of it would become reality a few months later.

I hadn't thought about that morning in forever. I still remember clearly what that dream entitled, even though I had banished if from my mind for a very long time.

And that something connected… Something felt familiar.

"Wait…." I suddenly asked, "Those incredibly famous Blind Vision series of books, that's you?"

She blushed and I finally made the connection. "That's amazing, Bella. My girl… I mean, I have some friends who love those books. Aren't they making a movie about it?"

"The first one hit theatres March 23rd."

I was so proud of her. Incredibly proud. She wrote books, something that she always wanted to do and she was successful doing it.

And then something completely different came to mind.

"That's not the only thing I remember about that morning though…"

She seemed a little bit biased by my comment, as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"You told me about the pregnancy that morning…"


	12. Chapter 12

**XII.**

_Bella_

I stood up, walking over to the window staring outside at the snow-covered world.

"Can we please not talk about that?"

"Bella…."

"No! It's hard even looking into Maddie's eyes and be reminded of it all days."

Tears were falling down and I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Why was I enough? Why am I not enough for anyone?"

I felt his arms around me and he rested my head against his shoulders, where my tears came and came.

"You were good enough for me!" he whispered.

That made me angry. "If I was good enough for you, why haven't you contacted me once in 8 years?"

"Bella…."

"No, it took a letter of an 8 year old to come and see me! I was never enough for you."

"Come one, Bella, that's fucking not true! You were everything to me. But you shut me out 8 years. You were so keen that you could fucking handle it on your own."

"And you think I still wanted you there to comfort me?" I said, still creaming. He was no longer holding me, but so incredibly close. "I've been waiting for you for 8 years to man up and come back to me. Jesus, I even wrote about a fucking book, just to let you know I wanted you here with me!"

"What?" He asked. Completely confused he was.

I walked over to my bookshelf and handed him the first book of my Blind Vision series.

* * *

**Can we make a deal? **

**If I get 8 reviews, you'll get two more parts tonight!**


	13. Chapter 13

******I got 8 reviews, sooo there will be two more chapters tonight :) Thanks for reading. **

* * *

**XIII.**

_Edward_

I was a little surprised when she handed it me her book. Sure, I had seen the book. Who hadn't? But the cover said Marie Wood. How the hell was I supposed to know that was Bella?

But then suddenly it all downed on me. Marie Wood. Anthony Nottingham.

It was this game we had as children, before we ever got romantically involved. We would be in our own world where we were spies and we used aliases. It was simple. Take your middle name and the name of the street you live on. It was simple. Marie Wood. Anthony Nottinghom.

I didn't know how I never made the connection. These books were everywhere. And now it was made into a movie, it was even broadcasted way more. I was such a fool.

I looked at her, but she avoided my gaze. I opened the book and browsed to the page where the dedication was.

_To the best girl on earth Maddie, you are the reason I'm still here._

_To my friend Alice, thank you for giving me the courage to finally publish this book._

_To the love of my life, don't forget I'll always love you and I still want you, even after everything that happened. I'll be here waiting for you. _

I closed the book. I thought for one moment and I knew this was the right thing. "I need to make a phone call."

"What? Why?" she stammered.

"I need to break up with my girlfriend," I explained. "There's no way I'm not gonna kiss you today and I don't want to be a cheater."


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV.**

_Bella_

He had been in my room for a while now. I looked at the clock. Exactly 27 minutes. He was breaking up with his girlfriend. For me. I had never dreamt this would happen.

But it did.

And I felt like a teenage girl again.

I heard footsteps leading back to the living room. He had taken his sweater off and now he was only wearing a buttoned shirt. And dam if he wasn't sexy.

"Now what?" I asked.

I really didn't know actually. We just basically just told each other we still want each other. What do you after that? Should I walk over to him and kiss him senseless or should I wait for him to make the first move?

I hadn't got a clue. I hadn't dealt with boys and dating and feelings in such a long time that I didn't know how to do this anymore.

"Let's watch a movie," he suggested. He took one of the movies out of my DVD collection. I didn't noticed which one he picked. I was too invested in figuring out what he was going to do next.

And when he sat down next to me, I found out. He grabbed my hand and didn't let go for the entire length of the movie.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV. **

_Edward _

I desperately cried at the end of the movie. If I had known it was the Titanic I had put up, I would have changed immediately.

Well, every guy had one movie they would cry at, even though they wouldn't admit it. Well, Titanic was mine.

"Seriously Edward, you are still crying when watching?" she asked after the film had ended, referring to the times we used to watch it together and I was always the one that ended up crying.

I had been holding her hand the entire movie. I didn't notice it at first; it was a habit. And then I liked it and she didn't seem to mind, to I didn't let go.

"It's Titanic. That's never gonna change," I smiled. And she laughed. As always.

Then suddenly things got awkward. Putting on a movie had actually been a way to postpone the inevitable. What that inevitably really was, I had no idea about it.

What did it all mean? And what was she expecting? What the hell was I expecting?

Then my stomach growled in the silence. For a few minutes it was more awkward until Bella burst out in laughs. "Looks like someone is hungry," she smiled. It looked at the clock and noticed it was already 2 PM. Wow, we almost skipped lunch.

"I'll break some pancakes," I offered. I knew how much Bella loved pancakes as lunch.

She showed me where I could find everything and she offered to help. But I refused. "Let me spoil you. I'm the guest in your house. It's the least I can do."

She finally caved in. It would give her some time to freshen up, so she left the kitchen.

And it finally gave me some time alone too.

I needed some time to think things through.

Like how much I wanted to kiss her.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI.**

_Bella_

I looked at myself in the mirror and I wanted to scream.

Why was this so difficult?

Thank god, we watched a movie. I didn't know what would have happened if we hadn't watched. It would have been awkward. I didn't know what to do.

I splashed some water in my face. I needed to get it together. I needed to stop doubting myself and start speaking with the heart as my lead.

I took one final breath and went outside.

I entered the kitchen again and I watched as he laid a final hand at the bunch of pancakes on a plate. He had taken a banana and cut in pieces and together with a strawberry on top. Then he covered it with honey.

"You remembered," I said. He made it just the way I liked. I couldn't believe he remember after 8 years.

"I remember everything about you, Bella."

Slowly I made my way over to him. Giving him a thankful gaze, I finally made a decision what to do.

So as we stood there close together our foreheads leaning towards each other, he bit me to the curb. But that didn't make me happy any less, because he brought his lips to mine.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII.**

_Edward_

It didn't seem we got any luck.

As my lips touched her for the first time in 8 years, we got interrupted. The ringing of my cell phone scared the both of us and we jumped away from each other.

It was my cell phone. "I should get this," I said to Bella, who was visibly too distraught to say any words. She just nodded.

I went to another room and then finally looked at my cell phone. It was my mother.

"Hey mom," I answered the phone.

"Edward? Are you all right? I got this confusing name phone call from Chloe this morning saying you left yesterday without saying something and then this morning you called to break up with her and honey, you're worrying me! Where are you? Are you all …?" This was just typically Esme: worrying about everything.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really. Yes, I did broke up with Chloe…"

"Oh god…." She panicked.

"I'm with Bella in Forks," I explained. I heard a scream in the background and I could swear it was my sister-in-law Rosalie. She had always been a big Bella-Edward shipper.

"Well, it's about time." Well, that was a reaction I was expecting.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Edward, everybody in Forks knows that you and Bella were gonna end up together. I'm surprised I took so long."

We talked some more about the blizzard and how I should take care of Bella and make sure she was warm and all. "Be safe, honey." And I knew she wasn't only referring to the blizzard.

* * *

**Follow me on twitter! /JustGoAheadNow**


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII.  
**_Bella_

His phone call didn't last long this time.

I was eating my pancakes when he entered the room again. Without hesitation he walked over to me again He kissed me slowly. After 5 seconds, he backed out.

I still had my eyes closed, savouring the moment of his lips on mine again.

It had been to long.

"I need you to tell me about your girlfriend," I asked, "Or ex-girlfriend…"

Even though I was glad he was single again, I felt a bit guilty. After all he had broken up with her, after not even 24 hours we had been in each other's company .

"It's not your fault, okay," he comforted me, "Chloe and I had not been working well for a while now. You and this whole situation just give me the ultimate motivation."

I still wasn't sure. "How long had you been together?"

"4 years."

"5 years?!" I raised my voice, "You broke up with her after 5 years!"

That was much longer than I had been together with Edward. Chloe didn't deserve. "You need to call her and say it was a mistake…"

He interrupted me. "Bella, I never loved her okay. You're the only one I loved. You're the only one I'll ever love okay. Everybody will come second place."

He looked me into his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

"I'll always choose you."

* * *

**Follow me on twitter! /JustGoAheadNow**


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX.**

_Edward_

She had a tear in her eye and she also looked relieved. Did you really not think that I would always choose her?

"I love you so much," she said through her tears.

I wiped away her tears and then again I kissed her again. Soon, the kiss got more and more passionate and 8 years of not being able to do this was brought together in that kiss.

I hoisted her up to the kitchen counter and hands were roaming everywhere, but our lips didn't let go. They were glued together, not wanting to leave one another.

After what seemed like a lifetime, we finally caught our breath.

"I missed that," she sighed heavily, "You have no idea how much I missed that."

"Likewise," I replied and I went for another go.

"Wait," she stopped me for one reason of another.

"What's wrong?"

"Are we gonna do this again? I mean us together?" she asked a bit unsure of herself.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't want more right now than being with you."

She sighed once more. "I'm a package deal now. If you want me, there's Maddie too," she explained, "Maddie is my first priority and if you can't live with that, then this is not going to work…" I loved it when she stammered.

"Bella, she's your little sister and you're her guardian. I wouldn't want anything less."

It looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She reaffirmed with that dazzling smile.

I kissed her once more, before grabbing her hand and leading her to her bedroom.

* * *

**We finally now who Maddie is! Sorry who thought she was their daughter, but that had never been the plan :)**

**If I can get 10 reviews by tomorrow, there will be 5 updates tomorrow :) **

**xxx Linnie**


	20. Chapter 20

**So as promised when I got 10 reviews, here's the first part today :) **

* * *

**XX.**

_Bella _

"Should we be doing this?" I asked, "I mean, so soon?"

He stopped kissing my neck for a moment and looked into my eyes.

"Are you having seconds thoughts about us?"

He looked a bit unsure of himself.

"Not about us, Edward," I immediately responded, "Just about having sex. It's just very early, while we still need a lot of things to talk about."

He looked a moment at me and then sat up next to him, on my bed.

"You're right."

I let out a huge breath. I didn't know I would be relieved. And Edward noticed too. I didn't want to confront him right now. It was embarrassing a bit.

"Bella, have there been others after me?"

And there you have it, the source of my embarrassment. My silence informed him of my answer. "Bella…"

I waited for him. There wasn't anyone resembling what I felt for him and it didn't felt right being with anyone else but him.

I stood up and walked over to the window, because I didn't want to look him in the eye right now. Of course, he followed me.

He turned me around, put his finger on his chin so we're gazing in each other's eyes. I didn't see what I was expecting, instead I was seeing … proudness? "Thank you," he said ever surprising me more, "I wish I could have said I waited it for you too."


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI.**

_Edward_

"I never expected you to," he uttered. I could tell she was right, but her eyes still said she was a bit hurt.

"But still…"

We're embraced by a comfortable silence.

"Edward, who are you?"

That was all of a sudden. "I mean," she continued, "It's been 8 years. What do you do as a job? Where are you living, in the city, in the suburbs?"

"Bella…."

"We need to sort this out! Where are we gonna live? Are you gonna move? Am I gonna move? Are we both gonna move? I…."

I picked her up, immediately ended her rant. Although it was so adorable, it turned me on. I threw her on the bed and looked into her eyes. They were filled with lust and fire.

"Bella, shut up." I said just before I attacked her with all I had.


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII.**

_Bella_

Oh how much had I missed turned-on Edward! I had always liked him a lot. And by a lot I meant 'If turned-one Edward was like a chocolate bar – something you can't get enough of – I would eat him a bunch of times a day".

I moaned. I moaned hard. And I couldn't get enough of him. That little bit resistance I had earlier, was gone. It was beyond gone.

His shirt had come off soon. My hands were caressing his chest; familiarizing after 8 years. Concluding from the moan he gave me, he must really like it. And I liked that I could still do that to him.

I moved my lips from his lips to his cheeks and his neck. "Oh god," he moaned, his lips now free to speak, "I have a job I don't like in a city that never fell like home. I'm coming home. To you. To Maddie. To the place where I always belonged."

And I stopped kissing him and moved my gaze to him. He meant it. He really meant. I made me cry. But it made me so happy.

"You're getting so lucky today," I said, trying to contain my tears.

He growled as he shifted us, so he was on top of me right now.

He wasn't the only one that was gonna get so lucky.


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII.**

_Edward_

It seemed like God thought we're going at it too soon, because there was a ringing that was stopping us.

"Let it ring," I tried her to agree.

But she got up either way. "It could be Maddie…" And she was right. It was Maddie. But this time, she didn't leave.

"Hi little girl…"

"I'm not little!" Maddie screamed at the other side of the phone.

"I know, sweetie, but you'll always be my little girl," Bella explained, "How's everything at Sutton's house?"

The relationship between Bella and Maddie seemed so easy. She wasn't acting like a mom, because they both knew she wasn't. But she was taking care of her. And she had been since the day Maddie was born; the same day they both lost their partners.

At first it had been hard. An 18-year-old still in high school who had to take care of her baby sister after she both lost her parents? It was nearly impossible. But she did it. Without me. And I never even said how proud I was of her.

"I wanna come home," Maddie finally cried at the phone and broke me out of my trance.

"In a few days, the weather will be ready and we'll be together for New Year's Eve and…."

"Now Bella! You're all alone and I don't want you to be alone. Especially tomorrow."

Bella was silently crying again. And be dammed if I wasn't going to do something about it.


	24. Chapter 24

******Alert! Extreme fluffiness!**

* * *

**XXIV.**

_Bella_

A few hours later, we had talked a lot. Every insecurity was talked through. I felt positive. I felt this could really go somewhere. He was my 'one', my prince charming, my happily ever after, my soul mate. I had probably always known that.

And I was starting to believe there was a reason we had not seen each other for 8 years. It made us the people who we were today… We were strong people that had to go through everything to become the people we deserve to be, and to deserve each other. I believed that now.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, getting me out of my trance.

"Us," I smiled.

I was sitting close to Christmas tree. I had not been let all day and I finally thought it was time, seeing as we both saw things in a new light today, so it was kind of symbolic.

"I want to give you a Christmas present," he suddenly said as he accompanied me at the Christmas tree.

He gave me a long box and I was mesmerized by the fact he had given me something, which was a bit odd, because he could not have known he was going to spend any time with me.

Inside was an elegant silver bracelet with small charms hanging on the side.

"I actually wanted to give this to you 8 years ago, but seeing the circumstances then… " I immediately stopped him by pressing my lips onto his. And I didn't let go.

"I don't have anything to give to you."

"Yes, you do."

I backed out a bit, looking him in eyes. I didn't really know what he meant.

"You gave me you."


	25. Chapter 25

**XXV.**

_Edward_

"Make love to me," she uttered.

"Bella…" It was too soon, we were not ready…

"We should wait…"

She took my head between her hands, making me stare right in her eyes. "I've been waiting for 8 years."

I couldn't say no to her. I never had been able to say no to her.

Before I knew it, we were lying on the blanket in front of the fireplace and the room was only illuminated by the lights of the Christmas tree and the warmth of the fireplace. It was cliché, idealistic and maybe a bit uncomplicated, but it was so us. And it was perfect.

Slowly we undressed each other, getting reacquainted with each other's body. Every newly uncovered body was rediscovered. It felt good. It felt really good.

And I entered and connected with her again after 8 years, it was like coming home. And there's nothing that could beat that.

We moved in the rhythm that we had perfected all those years ago. And we came together, I couldn't believe I had lived without her for all those years.

* * *

**I could have written a big elaborate lemon, but it just didn't feel it would fit in this story... **


	26. Chapter 26

**XXVI.**

_Bella_

The next morning, I was not lying on the blanket anymore. Instead, I was lying in my bed. Edward must have carried me to bed after our magical lovemaking last night.

It was like coming home. Finally he was here with me. Finally, I was done waiting. And nothing in the world felt better.

I opened my eyes and I noticed Edward wasn't next to me. That was odd. He used to stay in bed until I was awake, or he would wake me up if he needed to go.

He was probably just in the bathroom.

Only he was not.

Maybe he wanted to surprise me and was he making me breakfast in the kitchen.

I was wrong again.

Where was he? I was getting a little bit worried.

I could him anywhere. There wasn't a single thing that could say he has been here.

He had left me.

On the same day he had left me 8 years ago, he had left me again.

On the same day my mother had died while giving birth to my little sister, and my father killed himself because living without his wife wasn't something he could do, Edward had left.

And I broke down crying.


	27. Chapter 27

**XXVII.**

_Edward_

I probably would have walked better. I mean, it would have been faster. Driving through the snow after one of the worst snowstorms of the last few years, was a great idea at first, but now it seemed not that great. But I had to set through right now.

Finally, I arrived at the address I sneaked out of Bella's address book this morning. I hadn't meant to leave her alone. But I wanted to surprise her. And not alone her.

I knocked on the door and there was a young woman opening the door. "Hey, I am…"

"I know who you are," she said.

She led me through the room, where she was sleeping. The little girl that I had not seen for exactly 8 years was sleeping like an angel.

I sat on edge of the bed. I didn't want to wake her up, but I needed her to be. "Maddie," I softly stroked the side of her chin, "Maddie?"

Her eyes slowly whimpered and when she finally noticed somebody was next to her. She was scared a bit, until she concluded it was me. "Edward, you came!" she screamed as she threw her arms around my neck to give me the biggest hug I had ever got.

"Well, someone wrote me a nice letter and I couldn't refuse."

She giggled.

"There's somebody who need you today…" I explained, "Are you ready to go home?"

She gave me the biggest yes.


	28. Chapter 28

**XXVIII.**

_Bella_

I didn't know how long I had been crying, but I was pretty sure I had never cried this hard in my life before Not even when I lost my parents.

I needed Maddie. I needed her so bad right now. She always knew how to comfort me, when I was down, even if she wasn't old enough to understand the full reason why.

And as it was a Christmas miracle, because in that exact moment I felt her two little arms round my neck.

"Don't cry," she consoled me.

I opened my eyes and there indeed, she was. Madison Elizabeth Swan, my baby sister.

But who? And why? And how?

Then Maddie suddenly whispered in my ear, as she could read my mind. "Edward came to get me," she giggled, "He's very good looking. Don't let him go, Bella!"

I looked up and there indeed he was, Edward. I broke out sobbing even harder. And closely after I felt his arms around me. "I thought you left," I managed to say through all my tears.

"You pushed me away 8 years ago, Bella," he replied, "This time, I'm not going anywhere, it doesn't matter how hard you're struggling against me."

And he wasn't done. "Did you really think I left?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I left a note on your pillow…"

And yes indeed, Maddie was holding a piece of paper that must have fallen on the floor under my bed.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

He kissed me, silencing me. Slowly, but with so much meaning. This was where I belonged. With him.

We were interrupted by giggles. "You two are so adorable," she smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

**XXIX.**

_Edward_

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

"Happy New Year!" Everybody screamed, but I had only eyes for one girl.

Bella, Maddie had been staying with each other for the last few days. The blizzard had gone away and we could leave the house together. Making snowmen, sliding, ice-skating, we were enjoying our first days as family.

But I wanted to make it more official. I had been ready for this since forever.

After it finally seemed like our first kiss of the New Year was ending, I gave her one little peck on the lips, before grabbing her gorgeous hands in mine, her eyes looking into mine.

'Bella, this is where I wanna be. With you and Maddie. You are my family," I said "It's a new year, a new start for us. And I couldn't think of another way of doing this. Bella, marry me." I had practised in my head for several times, even using Maddie as a practise doll. She giggled and she absolutely knew what Bella's answer was. But she wasn't gonna share it with me.

"Yes," Bella said after it seem like an eternity for me.

I couldn't contain my smile and kissed her with all I had.

Everybody was congratulating us, but I wasn't paying attention to it. Bella was all what mattered.

Who knew that a letter and a blizzard would bring me together to everything you ever desired and the only thing that ever made sense.

* * *

**Well, I think we've reached the ending of this story. I had never the intention to make this a long story, just something to keep me busy, while I had a week off work. And well, since I have to back to work tomorrow.**

**There will be one more part after this, the reason how this story all started!**

**Thank you for following this story! I had a blast writing it and reading all the reviews of people thinking Maddie was their daughter :-) and all other conjectures. **

**Thank you!**

**Follow me on Twitter (a)JustGoAheadNow**

**Make sure you read my other current story, too :) Summer Nights**

**One last note: I'm probably gonna write another drabble fic near the end of the year, so I hope you'll all join me then! Add me to your follower list to make sure you don't miss it!**

**xxxx Linnie**


	30. Addendum

**Addendum**

_Dear Mr Cullen,_

_Can I call you Edward? Bella always talks about you in her sleep, so I think I know you already really well? _

_Do you remember me? I'm Madison Elizabeth Swan, I'm almost 8 years old and I'm Bella's little sister. I think you met me once. I have a picture of you holding me when I was a really tiny baby. Bella looks at the picture all the time. _

_I think she misses you. _

_By the way, you can call me Maddie. I like it that way. _

_I found Bella in her bedroom a few weeks ago. The doctors said she was gonna end her own life. But I don't really believe that. Bella would never leave, not intentionally anyway. We are all we have. _

_Aunt Alice told me you were her boyfriend. But that you stopped being that when you went to college. And then my mommy got sick and you came. Then she and daddy died on the same day I was born. And Bella didn't want you here. Aunt Alice once told me that she said that she was going to raise me alone and she didn't need you._

_I think she's tired of being alone. She needs someone. _

_She loves you. So much._

_So please come. Bella needs you. And I need Bella. So that probably means I need you too. Come._

_All my love, _

_Madison Elizabeth Swan._

* * *

_THE END_


	31. AN

Hi everybody,

I've made a decision regarding my fan fics.

I write, because I love it and I want my writing to mean something and I think maybe, I lost my way a bit by trying to update everyday for The Mission, it felt a bit obligated and it want not as fun anymore. And writing should be because you love it, not because you have to. So I'm going through all my fics and I have decided the following:

Summer Nights: I'm still so in love with this story, so my focus will be on this again. I neglected a bit, but this will be my primary focus again. I hope to update within the next two weeks.

The Mission: I will delete this fic for now. It's far from original and because it was supposed to be a daily update and because of the pressure, I felt like it was a bit rushed and just not what I thought it would be. I'm not saying I'm never gonna post it again and finish it, but just not now.

Choices we made: there will still be a epilogue. I promise, I just don't know when yet, but it will come!

Chasing The Dream: I wrote the first few chapters a long time ago and I still love it, but the inspiration doesn't seem right yet. I can't get it out of my head though, so I'm not gonna write it off yet, but I'm gonna delete it and when i'm ready to write it again and post, it will be back up.

The Bro Code: same, I wrote it a long time ago and I have no intention of finishing it.

Blizzard and Choices We Made are finished and will be kept, but maybe chapters may be replaced to correct some grammar faults.

So what's happening next? 

The Mission, Chasing The Dream and The Bro Code will be deleted on December 15.

I'm writing a one shot that I'm crazy about, but it's gonna be pretty long and I want it to be perfect, so follow me as an author to get notice of that!

Also, a short story, Christmas themed, will come and should probably come around Christmas.

Thanks you for listening and thank you for the immense support you guys have been giving me. It means a lot.

Thank you.

**All my love, **

**Linnie**


End file.
